True love is never gone
by Courtbug3395
Summary: Campbell Saunders is a big shot in the NHL. He parties every night and can get any girl he wants. So He should be happy right? Wrong. His heart was shattered into a million peices 4 years ago by his ex girlfriend Maya Matlin. But what happens when Maya comes back into his life and he finds out shes getting married in a week?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Campbell Saunders glided into the penalty box, deciding to do his time without complaint. He knew that he deserved this. He escaped with barley a scratch while his opponent was carried away on a stretcher. But this is the way hockey's always been. He's known for being one of the toughest in the NHL league. He hadn't always been like this but ever since that night he's become more aggressive. He's changed. He's no longer the sweet, caring Campbell Saunders from high school. He's become a different person entirely. His coach glares at him as he removes his skates. "your out for the next 3 games. I hope your satisfied." Cam rolls his eyes. His coach was always trying to make him feel guilty for something. "you can roll your eyes at me all you want Saunders. But the reality is your attitude is news. Front page worthy." His coach thrusts a newspaper at him. On the cover is a picture of Campbell yelling at one of his teammates with the headline: 'Campbell Saunders:Attitude even off the ice?' Campbell sighs. When would the press learn to leave him alone? Something on the bottom left corner catches his eye and causes his breathe to catch in his throat. It was Maya. His Maya. His first love. The first girl he ever kissed. First girl he ever opened up too. The girl who he had lost his virginity too. And she was going to marry the governors son the following week. He feels like she stomped on his heart all over again. He gets up from the bench."my time is up. I'm going in the locker room." and with that said he disappears into the locker room next to the stairs.**

Maya Matlin lets out an amused giggle as her fiancé gently strokes her hand with his thumb. Dean Richards smirks as his fiancé gets more and more turned on. He leans over and whispers his husky breathe in her ear. "I can't wait to that wedding dress off of you and wrap your perfect legs around my waist-" Maya jumps up and stares at Dean in shock. "I'm-I'm going to get a soda." she stammers out. She quickly rushes down the steps of the stadium and into the main lobby. She lets out a soft giggle and shakes her head. She couldn't understand why Dean would drag her to a hockey game in the first Place. He knew she Hated hockey but sometimes he only thought of

Himself. But she knows he loves her. He was marrying her after all. But sometimes she felt as if something were wrong. Maya was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't watch we're she was going which caused her to bump into something large. She fell backwards causing her to hit her head. "ow." "omgosh I'm so sorry!here let me help you." Maya felt herself being lifted. "it's fine it was my fault." She slowly lifts her head up and meets her saviors eyes. Tears start to gather in her eyes as she stares into the big brown eyes and knows so well. "Cam?" This is the boy she had never expected to see again. The boy who broke her heart into a million pieces. and she has never fully healed from that.

New maybell story :) do you guys think I should continue it or?


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Campbell stares into the beautiful blue eyes of his ex girlfriend. And needless to say, them being in this close proximity gave him butterflies. She still smelled exactly the same. Like strawberries and coconut from her shampoo. Maya stares back at him as her eyes continue to fill with tears. How could he be here right now? She never wanted to see him again after that night. She swore to herself that she would move on from Campbell Saunders and never once look back. But now it seems that looking into his brown eyes that she were breaking that promise to herself. She could not let herself have her heart broken by him a second time. Maya turns to leave but Cam gently grabs her hand. He could not lose her again. She hesitantly turns around to meet his gaze. "Campbell let go." venom is evident in her tone. Cam takes his arm back in shock. He's never heard Maya speak that way to anyone. Even when they together and having fights. Why is she the one who's angry here? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shes the one who broke his heart. "what the hell is your problem?"It slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. Maya halfway turns before uttering the word. "you." She turns the rest of the way and walks off in the opposite direction of which she came. Campbell stares after her for a few moments before exiting the arena.

Maya returns to her seat but it's clear to Dean that something's on her mind. "what's the matter babe?" she just looks at him for a few seconds before responding. "oh sorry. Nothing. Just tiered." Dean smirks at her before he leans over. She could smell the alcohol on his breathe. "well than lets go home and and get you to bed." She gives him a fake smile and they go home to thier apartment.

Campbell gets home to his apartment and opens a six pack of beer. He needed something to help him sort out his thoughts and this was the best way to do it. He couldn't believe that Maya was there tonight. She still looked gorgeous. There was no denying that. But thier relationship was never about looks. There's was built on something much deeper than that. Campbell falls asleep dreaming of her.

Maya looks into the mirror one last time before flipping off the switch In the bathroom and climbing into bed. Why had she seen Cam tonight. Why did he have to come back into her life when she was completely over him. When she was happy. She feels slight movement on the bed and reliazes that Dean must be in bed. She feels him running his hand up and down her leg and his lips on her neck. "not tonight." how could she have sex when all she could think about was Campbell? But Dean didn't want to listen. He crashes his lips onto hers and moves his hand up her shirt. She pushes away with all her might."I said no." Dean looks at her with anger on his face. "what's your problem?" Maya is aware that this is the 2nd time someones asked her that tonight. She snatches up her pillows and turns to him. "im sleeping on the couch." he just scoffs at her and turns over. "whatever." Maya goes down to the couch to think things over she ends up crying herself to sleep that night.

Sorry its short again but what do you guys think? what do you think of dean? what do you think hes gonna add to the story?


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**Maya pushes open the door to the little coffee shop that she always stops by on her way to work. Though she played the cello in high school, there wasn't much in the job department for it. She was now a teacher at Degrassi high school. Even though it wasn't her dream job she still enjoyed teaching the kids. Something about seeing the joy on a kids face when he cracks a math problem brought a smile to her face. She enters the warm, little cafe' and grabs a place in line. She was quickly reading over the menu and deciding on her order when she feels a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turns around and is again greeted by the familiar brown eyes. "what do you want Campbell?" Cam smiles at the fact that she actually acknowledged his presence. "I just wanted to know what you were doing here." "um...getting coffee," Maya rolls her eyes while gesturing to the menu. Cam chuckles at his own stupidity. "Well I knew that. I just didn't realize that you lived around here." Maya gently nibbles on her bottom lip, trying to decide if she should talk to him or not. "yea. Me and my fiancé own an apartment just down the street." Cam flinches at the word FIANCÉ. "I read about that in the paper. Congrats." He tries to keep his face neutral while saying this. Maya flashes a smile at him. "thank you." The woman at the front counter tries to get her attention. "I think your next," Cam comments. Maya turns around and gives the woman her order. Campbell just watches the beauty in front of him, taking in everything about her. She was so beautiful and she didn't even try. That was what attracted her to him in the first place. Maya places her order and slides down the counter and waits for it to be ready. Campbell does the same. They soon receive thier orders and make thier way out of the little shop. Maya looks at Campbell as though she were searching for something in his eyes. "well I better go." She starts to walk down the street towards the high school. Cam had to say something! He Couldn't let her just walk away a second time. "Maya?" He calls out. She turns around to look at him. "yea?" Cam had no idea what to say next. "um...do you maybe...want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" Cam catches the hesitant look on her face. "just as friends of course." She looks at him for a moment, thinking it over. " ." she gives him a slight smile. She walks up to him and writes her number on his hand. "See you later," she says with a smile and walks off. Cam has a huge grin on his face and once Maya turns the corner he does a victorious fist pump.**

Maya returns home from work just as the phone starts ringing. She runs into the kitchen and pulls the phone off the hook. "hello," she asks breathlessly."Hello girly!" Maya let's out a slight giggle. "hey Tor." Tori had just returned from her honeymoon in Hawaii. She had married her long time boyfriend Zig. Maya was her maid of honor."I missed you so much!" "I missed you too! How was Hawaii.?" " ohh amazing. We had a great time." Maya smiles to herself. "I'm sure you did." "Now enough about me. How are you doing?" Maya chewed the inside of her cheek while she thought. How was she? "I'm...ok. You'll never guess who I ran into today." "who?" "Campbell Saunders." Tori lets out a squeal on the other side of the line. "Oh my god! Is he still as hot as I remember?" "yes." Maya hears the front door open. "Tori I'll call you back ok?" "you better." "I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Maya hangs up the phone and turns to face Dean. "Hey hun. How was your day?" Dean lets out a grunt, grabs a beer from the fridge, and walks towards the living room. Maya follows him, angry by his lack of response. "I asked you a question." Dean rolls his eyes at her. "god would you just shut up." Maya stares at him in shock. He's never talked this way to her before. "what is the matter with you?" Dean just ignores her and sips his beer. Maya rolls her eyes. "I'm probably not gonna be able to make that press conference tommorow. I have plans." Dean gets up and glares at her. She backs up a little bit, suddenly feeling scared. "Are you kidding me?! You know how important this is too me. What could possibly be more important!?" "I have lunch with an old friend." "old friend? As in a guy?" Maya stands tall, trying to look more confident than she feels. "if you must know yes." Dean grabs the top of her arms tightly. "who?" She looks down at the ground. "Campbell Saunders." "Campbell? As in your ex? " "yes." "your not going." Maya looks into his eyes. "I can go if I want too. Are you that insecure-" She is caught off by a hand coming across her cheek. Dean had backhanded her. He glares at her one last time. "I said no." He turns and exits the room. Maya just holds her cheek as tears start to fall.

Ughh I hate Dean! Who's with me ? Cam needs to kick some serouis ass!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) I just wanna take a second to thank you for all the reviews. You all are awesome and all your commments make me wanna keep going. So again thanks :) and enjoy!**

**__**_"Campbell?" I follow the sound of someones skates hitting the ice. "Campbell? Are you here?" We were supposed to meet at the dot at 8. It was now was wrong. I enter the arena and see 2 people on the ice. I squint, trying to get a better view of who they are. The girl falls on the ice,causing the guy to fall on top of her. I finally get a good glance of the guys face. I feel my eyes start to fill with tears. It was Cam. My Cam. Ice skating with another girl. My throat starts to feel like it's closing up. I gotta get outta here. He hasn't seen me yet. That's good. It'll make my escape that much easier. I make my way out the door and into The , I feel a hand on my shoulder. It was Cam's coach. "He didn't want you to find out this way." the tears are now freely flowing from my eyes. "He was gonna tell you and try to break the news to you 've been sneaking around for 3 months. I'm sorry." 3 months. That's all that keeps replaying in my head. 3 months worth of lies. I cant contain the sobs anymore and just slide down the wall._

Maya's eyes pop open in the dark living room. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She closes her eyes trying to block out all the pain from the dream she just had. The night Cam had broken her heart. She had cried herself to sleep for months after that. The worst part was that Cam didn't even have any remorse for what he had done. He seemed like he was the one who was angry at her. Like she done something wrong. Maya drags herself off the couch and into the bathroom. She does here bussiness and looks into the mirror. She barely stiffles a gasp. Her left cheek was all purple and bruised. The hand mark was still there. Her eyes were also all red and puffy fron couldnt go in too work today. She quickly phones the school and let's them know she won't be in. Thinking it will make her feel better she also takes a shower. She finally lays down on the couch and let's her sobs take her. She had to admit it to herself if not anyone else. She was still in love with Campbell Saunders. And it terrified her.

More of a filler guys but we did find out why maya thinks can broke her heart :) the next one will be longer :) promise.


End file.
